Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Kendra5
Summary: Answer to WIKTT Christmas 2002 Challenge. In which Hermione immerses herself in her Potions studies, Albus is Santa and Snape recieves unwanted (or so he thinks) attention. HG/SS
1. This is my story

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This story is in response to the Christmas 2002 Challenge posted on WIKTT. Here are my selections from the rules list:  
  
-Hermione's in school.  
-Winter ball.  
-Someone plays Santa/Making Angels in the Snow.  
-A snowball fight.  
-Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.  
-Stunning Revelation about Someone's Parentage.  
-Someone gets an embarrassing gift, opened publicly/privately.  
"You look ravishing tonight"   
"This should be illegal"   
"Don't stick/throw that in there"   
"Do I look like a red-nosed reindeer to you?"   
"Tell me, what do you REALLY want for Christmas?"   
"There's something I'd like to tell you, but I'm afraid of what it might mean."   
"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings!"  
  
  
And here we go!  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
I am no ordinary woman. In fact, I am as far from ordinary as one could get. For you see, I am a witch. One year ago I graduated -- top in my class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
I'll give you a little background information on me, starting with the fact that I am technically 19 years old. In my third year at Hogwarts, I was permitted use of a Time-Turner in able to participate in all the classes I had signed up for. A year in use gave me a year in life. Myself, my two best friends, Professor McGonnagal and Headmaster Dumbledore are the only beings who know this truth, and I'd like to keep it that way.  
  
In fifth year I was made Gryffindor Prefect; thanks largely in part to my obsessive studying habit (which I still have, thank you very much). I was made Head Girl, as was predicted by many after my first year at school. I enjoyed learning new and interesting things every day; however, my favorite class was most definitely Potions (Even though Snape was a greasy-git a vast majority of the time).   
  
You must be wondering how much I've changed since you last heard from me. It's been four years, yet nothing about my appearance has changed drastically. I've still the same mass of bushy brown hair that resembles a eagle's nest, my hazel eyes still shine with excitement, fear and curiosity. I've grown a few inches, but I was still the shortest girl in my year; though now my build is that of a maturing young woman, instead of a gangly pre-pubescent teenager.  
  
Though I'm usually not a vain person, I do take some pride in my womanly curves and ample bosom. And I do have to give a plethora of thanks to Draco Malfoy for giving my the smile I always dreamed of, yet never thought possible until I came here.  
  
But I digress. I am not here to tell you about every inch of my body...no, I am here to tell you my story.  
  
It all began during the Christmas Holidays in my 7th and last year at Hogwarts. Classes had just let out and excited teens were scurrying to and fro; all in a hurry to get on the train and head home for a blissful 2 weeks free of learning.  
  
That year Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were part of the throng of students jamming onto the crowded train. The two, who were - and still are - my best friends, had decided to spend the holidays with the rest of the Weasley family.  
  
I chose to stay behind, and for one reason only: I wanted to work on my Graduation Project.   
  
What is a Graduation Project, you inquire? Each 7th year was given a list of topics to chose from on our first day back, chose something from the list, and complete a comprehensive study and thorough analysis of whatever we had chosen -- due on the last day of classes before finals.  
  
My topic was "The Theory and Practical Use of Complex Potions and their Involvement with the Immortal Arts." It was, by far, the most difficult topic on the list; and no one, save Snape, was surprised that I had jumped at the chance to study it.  
  
Anyways, naturally my parents were disappointed at my decision; though they didn't dare pry me away from my studies. A good decision on their part.  
  
When Harry and Ron came to say goodbye and bid me a Happy Christmas, they found me in the library...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Somehow, we knew we'd find you here." The amused drawl floated across the room to where I sat, and, looking up, I saw Ron and Harry standing in the doorway to the library, trunks floating behind them.  
  
"When in doubt, check the library." Harry chimed in, grinning madly. Rolling my eyes, I smiled and beckoned them over.  
  
"I'm going to miss you two." I was a bit teary eyed at the prospect of having to spend my Christmas with no loved-ones near by. Ron only laughed, pulling me out of my chair and into a tight embrace.  
  
"No you won't, you'll have that bushy head of your buried so far into a book, you won't even notice we're gone." He murmured into my ear, though I knew it was more for comfort than for taunt. Stepping back, he moved aside so that Harry could have his turn.   
  
That's one thing I love about these two; we can have endearing moments such as this, and not step beyond the boundaries of the platonic relationship we strived for so long to achieve. We're all happy just being friends, and I'm quite relieved. I can't picture being with someone who feels more like a brother than a lover.  
  
"Owl me often." I murmured, stepping back to survey the two teens. Both towered over me: Ron at an astonishing 6'5 and Harry at a respectable 5'11. Harry still had a mess of raven locks flying about his head and hiding his scar from view. Every few seconds he would push up the cylindrical rimmed glasses that were perched atop his nose, and grin goofily. Ron's trademark red Weasley hair was short and neat, giving off the knowledgeable aura I know he's hiding in that massive frame somewhere.  
  
"Earth to Hermione!" Harry chuckled as I snapped out of my daze. Smiling apologetically, I stood on my tip toes and kissed them both on the cheeks, practically shoving them out the door so that they wouldn't miss the train.  
  
Returning to the thick tome on ancient potions and their powers, I lost myself in my work.  
  
Five hours later I was being, rather rudely, escorted out of the library by an extremely exhausted looking Ms. Pince. With the tome tucked safely under one arm, and my massive bag in the other, I slowly made my way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Miss Granger, classes may be out for the next two weeks, but that does not give you the right to roam the halls past curfew!" The sarcastic sneer resounded through the darkened corridor, causing me to freeze in my tracks; both from fear and anger.  
  
Whipping around, I came face to face with my formidable Potion's master.  
  
"Professor Snape." I nodded curtly, shifting the book in my arms so that it wouldn't fall. "With all due respect sir, I am Head Girl, and I have as much of a right to be out here as you do."   
  
He moved so swiftly, it caught me by surprise and I dropped the ancient book to the floor. Pages rustled and some tore, yet I didn't bend to pick it up. Bending would have meant parts of my body coming into contact with his, for he was standing mere inches from my face.  
  
"I suggest you do not respond to Professor with such cheek." He spat, black eyes glistening maliciously as he smirked rather evilly. "10 Points from Gryffindor."  
  
He swept off just as quietly as he approached, leaving me, dumbfounded, in his wake.   
  
"Bastard." I muttered to myself as I bent to pick up the damaged tome. Retreating quickly to the safe confines of Gryffindor Tower, I sat at one of the many desks and surveyed the damage inflicted on the book. Glad that there weren't many, I muttered a quick repairing spell and immersed myself, once more, into my work.  
  
It was 3 am before I retreated to my dormitory.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Waking five hours later, I hurried through my morning routine and made my way for breakfast in the Great Hall.   
  
"Happy Holidays, Miss Granger!" I heard someone call out happily from the Head table.  
  
"Happy Holidays to you...Headmaster?!" I exclaimed, finally catching site of the loony old wizard. He was dressed, head to toe, as Santa Clause. He chuckled in response, letting out a hearty 'Ho Ho Ho!'. Grinning, I seated myself at the table and delved into the mound of scrambled eggs placed before me.  
  
I was almost finished with my meal when I felt a timid tap on my shoulder. When I was turned, I was surprised to see Justin Finch-Fletchly smiling shyly at me.  
  
"What can I do for you, Justin?" I inquired, sipping from my glass of pumpkin juice as I waited for his answer. Justin was Head Boy, so I assumed he was visiting me on business.  
  
"Well, Hermione, uh-" He stuttered, blushing madly. "That is, a few of us were just wondering if you'd like to join us today..."  
  
"Yeah!" Susan Bones popped up beside Justin, grinning from ear to ear. "We're going to ice skate on the Lake and have a snowball war and make snow angels and everything!"  
  
"I don't think so..." I started, motioning to my stuffed bag beside me. " I have a lot of work to do on my project."  
  
"Oh come off it, Hermione." Susan rolled her eyes, tugging at my robes excitedly. "You have 5 more months to finish that!"  
  
"Hermione...please?" Justin pleaded, a sad look in his eyes. "We all need a break, and today would be perfect." Looking at the Head Boy and the other five people who had crowded around us, I couldn't help but give in.  
  
"All right!" I sighed, though I was grinning on the inside. "Just give me a few minutes to run this bag to my dorm and change into warmer robes." The assembled group nodded, indicating that they had to do the same. It was agreed that we meet in the foyer in 10 minutes.  
  
This was going to be an interesting day... 


	2. Snow Wars

Disclaimer: JKR owns all, I just use her characters for my own personal pleasure. I'm making no  
money off the sale of this story. Don't sue me...I'm broke.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your thoughts and kind words have pushed me to move  
forward with this story. And to those of you who are extremely picky when it comes to grammar,  
no one is perfect. I most definitely am not, and while I welcome constructive criticism, I do not  
appreciate the bluntness that some supply. If you are going to make suggestions about grammar,  
please me more nice about it.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"This should be illegal." I muttered to myself, as I wiped the cold snow from my face. Colin  
Creevy giggled madly at the site , causing me to glare menacingly. A quickly muttered spell and I  
had a pile of ready-made snowballs at my feet.  
  
The group didn't know what hit them...  
  
While they were scurrying to and fro to collect snow for more balls, I was muttering charms left  
and right to make a whole barrage of them. While they were still packing theirs into balls, I was  
chucking them in whatever direction I happened to be facing at the time.  
  
"Hermione!" Justin laughed good-naturedly. "Who knew you had it in you!" Laughing along, I  
hurled a rather large snowball his way, but he ducked just in time. However, the person behind  
him did not.  
  
Freezing in horror, I stared opened-mouthed at the menacing figure cloaked in black...and white.  
  
"Pro-professor Snape!" I stammered, shuffling my feet in the slush. "I didn't see you there, sir!"  
He didn't speak a word, only reached up a black gloved hand to wipe the snow from his eyes.   
  
"Miss Granger." He drawled, wiping more snow from his person. "I'm surprised at you, really."  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir."   
  
"As Head Girl I would have expected more..." he trailed off, flicking snow from his gloves,  
"mature behavior from you."   
  
"It's just-"  
  
"Never the less," he cut me off, withdrawing his wand from the hidden folds of his billowing  
cloak, "I find some punishment is in order."   
  
I stared in horror at his wand, various hexes running through my head, wondering which one  
would be aimed my way -- praying none were Unforgivables.  
  
With a subtle flick and swish of his wand, and carefully muttered words, I was covered in snow.  
Dozens of snowballs were being formed before him and hurled my way; though try as I might to  
duck out of their way, they always found their target.  
  
After a few minutes, Professor Snape stopped, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.   
  
Standing still, I glanced about me, noting the barely muffled giggles coming from my classmates.  
To everyone's surprise, I burst out laughing.  
  
Frowning, Snape huffed, spun on his feet, and stalked inside. Obviously, he wasn't pleased with  
my reaction.  
  
Oh well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remaining students and staff." Albus Dumbledore addressed the crowed gathered at dinner.  
Glancing up at the Head table, I wasn't at all surprised to see that the Headmaster was still  
dressed as Santa Clause. "After many discussions with many people, I am pleased to announce  
that Hogwarts will be hosting a Winter Masquerade Ball!" Murmurs flowed through the crowed.  
Surely there wasn't enough people left to hold such a thing?   
  
"However, since there are so few of us left, I have decided to open the Ball to the residents of  
Hogsmede as well!" The murmurs grew in intensity, several 6th and 7th year females excited at  
the prospect of meeting older, more refined (and cute!) wizards.  
  
"Since I am in a particularly festive mood, I've decided that attire shall be entirely muggle in  
nature!" A load grown of disgust overpowered the excited talk, and I wasn't surprised to note that  
the sound came from a certain formidable Potion's master. "The event will take place on New  
Years Eve. Now, enjoy your dinner!" He clapped his thin hands and the plates before us filled.  
  
As I ate, I contemplated whether or not I would go.  
  
"Hermione?" Someone inquired from behind me. Turning around, I smiled at Justin.  
  
"Justin?"   
  
"I was just wondering..." he trailed off, wringing his hands nervously, "You see..."  
  
"What is it?" I snapped, a bit agitated.  
  
"Never mind." He muttered, stalking off to his table. Shrugging, I turned back to my food. I ate in  
silence, squirming when I felt a pair of eyes on me.  
  
Glancing up at the Head table, I was surprised to see Professor Snape looking at me; though he  
turned away quickly when our eyes met.  
  
Strange...  
  
~*~  
  
I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Future chapters will not be as such.  
  
Katie: Thank you very much! The length of the review doesn't matter to me, but I do enjoy  
hearing from my readers! I like to know who is out there, reading my stories.   
  
Sarajane: I wouldn't say my work is brilliant. *blush* Thank you for the encouragement though! 


	3. Snape's Odd Behavior

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JKR is a genius!  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all reviewers. The next chapter most likely won't be posted until AFTER  
Christmas. If your lucky, (and if I need to escape my family) you might get one ON Christmas. :)  
  
  
  
Angry and frustrated, I slammed the large book before me shut. I had gone through every book in  
the library, and nothing was giving me a significant enough lead for my project.   
  
I was royally pissed off, to say the least.   
  
Shoving all of my belongings into my over-stuffed bag, I stormed out of the quiet library; not  
knowing quite where I was headed. After a few minutes of frantic stalking, I found myself in the  
dungeons.  
  
Odd.  
  
Sighing heavily, I figured there was nothing to do, and slowly made my way to the opened door  
of the potion's classroom.  
  
Professor Snape was no where in sight. Shrugging, I moved forward quietly, unsettled at the  
eerily calm vibes the empty room was giving off. On normal days, it felt odd enough, but  
without other students milling about and Snape empty from the aisles between the desks, it was  
downright scary.  
  
"Looking for something, Miss Granger?" The voice was silky, all traces of malice a distant  
memory.  
  
"I don't know." I stated bluntly, quirking my head to the side and glancing over to the door he  
was standing in.  
  
"Really?" His lips twitched in an effort to suppress a smile, and I found myself oddly  
mesmerized. "Miss Granger?" He inquired, snapping me out of my daze.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, suddenly quite nervous.   
  
What was wrong with me? One sight of an almost smile from my greasy-git of a Potion's master  
and I start melting at his feet. Get a grip, Granger!  
  
"Don't be, you did nothing wrong..." he trailed off, smirking slightly. Moving slowly, he walked  
away from the door to stand before me. "At least nothing that I know of..."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Head Girl...at a loss for words." He laughed from deep within his throat, a sound both husky and  
masculine. It sent shivers down my spine and covered my pale flesh in goose-pimples. "I thought  
the day would never come. Hell must have frozen over."  
  
I laughed nervously at this, shifting my bag from one shoulder to the other.  
  
"Now," he leaned against one of the desks, folding his arms across his chest. "Is there a specific  
reason you are down in my classroom during break?"  
  
"I think so." I murmured, averting my gaze to the floor. My, his feet were big.  
  
"You're blushing, Miss Granger." He grinned semi-sadistically. "Now all you need is a set of  
antlers and we could call you Rudolph."  
  
"Do I look like a red-nosed reindeer to you?" I snapped in response. Instead of the harsh  
punishment I was expecting, Snape laughed again. "What is with you today?"  
  
"I could ask the same."  
  
"I was frustrated." I started to explain, regaining my composure. "I can't find what I need for my  
project, and as you know, I have limited resources."  
  
"I see." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. We stood silent for a while before he spoke again. "I  
will grant you full access to my private library."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"Oh." There was always that 'but', or 'one condition.' Can't a girl get a break around here?  
  
"Tell me," he began, pushing off the desk and moving to sit behind his own. "What do you  
REALLY want for Christmas?"  
  
"That's it?" I asked, startled. "That's your condition? I tell you what I want for Christmas and you  
grant me full access to your library?"  
  
"That's it." He nodded, smirking slightly.  
  
"Well that's easy enough." I smiled shyly, gazing into his eyes. "I want love."  
  
~*~  
  
Two more days came and passed, and I had gathered everything I ever needed for my project, and  
then some, from Snape's library.  
  
Snape himself, had even given me some hints and advice.  
  
By Christmas Eve night, my project was finished.  
  
Sitting quietly on the bay window in the Gryffindor Common Room, I contemplated the past  
week. It had been interesting; what with the Ball, and Snape's odd new behavior. Despite what  
my head was screaming, I found myself growing rather fond of my surly Professor.  
  
I still don't know quite how to thank him for all the help he's given me. I'd been thinking about  
this for the past two hours, and nothing had come to me. It shouldn't be this hard, should it?  
  
Something clicked in my head.  
  
A Christmas Present!  
  
Grabbing my cloak off a peg on the wall, I dashed out the portrait hole. Flashing my Head Girl  
badge at Filch, I exited the castle and made my way towards the small wizarding village of  
Hogsmede.  
  
I looked in every shop that was still open...twice, and I didn't find anything that seemed  
appropriate.  
  
What did one buy someone like Snape? He didn't seem like the Quidditch type, nor did he give  
off the impression that he was a jokester...  
  
ARGH!!!  
  
Ooohhh...what's that?   
  
Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I ran into a tiny shop that I must have passed over both times. I saw  
the perfect present on display in it's tiny little window...  
  
Yes. The Perfect Present.  
  
~*~  
  
Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.  
  
Mavidian: You are so right...It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, as long as I know that I'm  
getting the story out.   
  
Steph: Well, I suppose there is still something missing, but here is more for now! :grin: Oi, and  
quit with the puppy eyes...I get enough of that from my nieces and nephews! LOL  
  
Anonymous: Please stop banging your head...It's not THAT good. *blush*  
  
SaintlySmile: Thank you, though I wouldn't go as far as calling this story 'cool'. If I even had half  
of the talent as some of the fiction writers out there... *sighs wistfully*  
  
Jessicat1982: The snow war was my favorite to write. HEHE! SNAPE THROWING  
SNOWBALLS! Oh it was priceless...I crack myself up sometimes. HEHE  
  
Deritine: I'm glad my story is getting you into the Holiday Spirit...writing it is definitely helping  
me. Before this I was a total Grinch. But not anymore...and everyone's reviews are really making  
my Holiday! 


End file.
